


以卡文迪什的名义发誓

by EastEating



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & the magic mirror turned Diana Cavendish





	以卡文迪什的名义发誓

反应过来的时候，身体已经跌出了镜面，脚稳稳地踩在地面上。

跟在镜子里的感觉不一样。

她茫然地四处张望，转身时看见了那面自己居住了漫长岁月的镜子，镜子里映着房间的情形，没有她自己的身影。

她曾窥探过各种曾在她身前驻足的人类的记忆，那些记忆被她挨个贮存进庞大的镜身。这些记忆太过庞大，实在不是现在的她——一个虚假的人类躯体——所能完全承受的。各种记忆在她的脑子里混杂交错，她的太阳穴突突地跳。

“我是……”

她抚了抚头发，余光看见自己卷曲的、白金与浅绿色混杂的发梢。

“……戴安娜·卡文迪什。”

那位新月学园最优秀的学生的记忆借这一瞥整理出来。

“啧。”

<壹>

“真的非常抱歉。”

“咦，道歉？戴安娜吗？”被道歉的两位女学生瞪大了眼睛，慌慌张张地摆着手，“你有什么可道歉的！”

戴安娜皱起眉头：“只是向老师一份妖精粉末而已，居然被多次打断，现在才要来，实在是……” 

“毕竟戴安娜是这次魔法祭的执行委员长嘛！你这么厉害，大家都来找你帮忙，也是没有办法的事情。”

另一位女生接道：“要道歉的话，应该是我们来才对吧？戴安娜那么忙，我们还麻烦你去拿妖精粉末……”

“这是我的职责所在，并不是麻烦。”

“但是——”

“戴安娜？”

三人的交谈被另一人打断。闯入者目瞪口呆地看着戴安娜：“戴、戴安娜，你不是、不是刚才还在那边吗？”她指了指另一个方向。

戴安娜一愣：“你在那边看到我了？”

她用力地点点头：“就在刚刚！你好像在跟汉娜和芭芭拉说些什么……”

“可是戴安娜刚才一直和我们在一起啊！”

“……”三人交换眼神：“是镜子搞的鬼吗？”

“即使是那面镜子，也不应该有这种程度的魔力，顶多能在镜子的内部恶作剧而已。”戴安娜若有所思，“如果它的魔力强大到能够干扰外界，简单的妖精粉末恐怕不能压制它……我们去镜子那边看看吧，从源头解决它。”

<贰>

房间被白雾填满了，里面隐隐传来爆炸的声音。

“并不是毒气呢。”戴安娜说。她晃动魔杖准备念出驱散浓雾的咒语，却被浓雾里猛然抽出的藤蔓缠住了手腕。另一条藤蔓紧跟着抓住她的脚踝，用力将她向房间里扯去。

“戴安娜——！”

“你们不要进来！”戴安娜跌到地面上被拖着滑行，背部与地面摩擦得发疼，戴安娜咬着牙把魔杖换到没有被藤蔓缠住的另一只手上：

“Muro——”

眼前扑来一个身影捂住她的嘴：“这样你就念不了咒语了吧！”

但并不是所有魔法都需要咒语的。

戴安娜左手持杖，在前方划出一道绿色的弧线。有斩中的实感，却没有见血。

“呜！”

捂住嘴的那只手松开了。

戴安娜心下了然。她抬起脚把对方踢远，没有先设法把藤蔓解开，反而把魔杖指向另一个方向。

没有记错的话，镜子应该就在那个方向——

“Murowa！”

“等等！”那个身影猛扑向前，挡住了攻击。随着一声闷哼，对方滚到在地上，不动了。

藤蔓松开了。

戴安娜谨慎地站在原地看向对方。雾气变得淡了些，足够让戴安娜看清对手的容貌。

虽然早有心理准备，但看到那一头跟自己一模一样的白金淡绿相间的头发，戴安娜拿着魔杖的手还是颤了颤。

“咳咳……”“戴安娜”，或者说，镜子，咳嗽着，勉强支撑着自己爬起来。她看向戴安娜：“咱们……有话好好说？”

戴安娜看着镜子用憔悴但跟自己一模一样的脸说出自己永远都不会说的句子，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。她此时最应该做的事是把镜子打碎，却无法像刚才那样果断地念出攻击咒语了。她只好命令道：“回到镜子里去。”

“哎呀——这个嘛。”“戴安娜”挠挠头，干巴巴地笑。

（虽然百般不愿，）戴安娜观察着对方的表情，得出了一个结论：“你回不去了？”

“……所以说，你并不是自愿出来的，而是突然有一股魔力拉着你出来的？”

“是啊。谁稀罕待在你们这个世界？我在这里根本使不了几个魔法，还被迫顶着这张脸待在这个世界，变不回来。”“戴安娜”接受了戴安娜给她加的治愈魔法恢复了正常，嘟着嘴摸着自己的脸。

戴安娜瞪了她一眼，决定不跟她计较最后那句话的深层含义：“那你干嘛袭击我？”

“自我保护嘛。”“戴安娜”苦笑道，“你说，一个魔力强大到足以介入外界的镜子，学校要是发现了，会怎么处理它？”

毁灭或者封印。戴安娜明白了：“如果是那样的话，你最好早点回到镜子里去。毕竟有人看着我被你拉进房间，可能早就去告诉老师了。”

“你会帮我吗？”

“什么？”

“你会帮我回去吗？”“戴安娜”的眼睛亮晶晶的，“这股把我拉出去的魔力真的不是我的，我是无辜的受害者！”

戴安娜没理她，站在原地环顾四周：“……的确另外有一种魔力……虽然淡去了，但显然原本是很强大的。”

“对吧对吧！你会帮我吗？会帮的吧！——再说了，我也算是魔法祭的一部分吧？这是你的职责所在，不是吗，执行委员长？”

戴安娜没来由地觉得不安，但她说得的确不错：“是，我会帮你的。”

“以及，不要把我的事告诉别人。”

“为什么？让老师来解决这件事是最好的。”

“那群老古板会听我的解释吗？”

“她们会听我的解释。”

“哈！你没有否认她们是老古板！”

“……我只是在回答你的问题。”

“那么，另一个问题，你觉得新月学园里有谁有能力把我从镜子里拉出来呢？不要说那些老古板了，连你也做不到吧？你不知道咒语，对吧？”

“我做不到不代表老师们做不到。”

“呵呵，你真的是这么认为的？”

戴安娜皱眉：“如果你真的希望我能帮你的忙，请你至少对人们有最起码的尊重。”

“戴安娜”眯起眼睛：“真有你的风格……行，那第三个问题，这种魔力的感觉，你觉得在新月学园里谁会有？”

“……没有，但我会去调查出来。”

“魔法祭快到了哟。在这么重大的日子里，封印和调查，哪个比较方便？”

“老师们并不是这样的人。”

“你怎么知道她们不是？”不知怎的，“戴安娜”的语气冷了下来，“戴安娜·卡文迪什，这世上可不是所有人都是你这种烂好人的。”

“你——”

对方忽然拉高戴安娜的左手，语调也扬了起来：“以卡文迪什的名义发誓！你会帮我，而且不告诉任何人！”

“我还没答应……”

“那你拒绝吗？”

戴安娜揉了揉自己的太阳穴。她觉得自己很难和这位和自己长得一模一样但性格阴晴不定的人相处：“……好，我会努力帮你。”

“以卡文迪什的名义。”

“……以卡文迪什的名义。”

“等等，你之前说，‘我的职责所在’？”戴安娜回忆，觉得不对劲，“你从哪里听来的这句话？”

对方笑眯眯的：“这不是你最近最常说的一句话吗？”

“但我不记得我有在你面前说过这句话。”

她浅笑道：“你不知道吗？像我这样的魔镜是有读取人的记忆的能力的。所以，你的什么事情我都知道哟。比如，伟大三曲枝图可以改变世界，而解除伟大三曲枝图的封印需要闪亮之剑，而那把魔杖在不务正业的某人手上……之类的。”

戴安娜抿紧嘴唇，看着对方：“我想你能读取的记忆并非全部，亚可不是不务正业的人。”

“哼……谁知道呢？”

“戴安娜！戴安娜你没事吧！”有脚步声越来越近。

不知不觉中，雾已经快散干净了。戴安娜拉住“戴安娜”的手寻找遮蔽的地方：“你先找个地方躲起来。”

对方一笑，夺过戴安娜的魔杖：“为什么要躲？”

“什么——”

“Metamorphi Forces！”

扑通一声，戴安娜落到了地上，但并不疼。

她变成了一条白金色、其中夹杂着淡绿鳞片的细长小蛇。

<叁>

“你最好快点到没人的地方把我变回去，不然我会做出什么事你不会想知道的。”

被威胁的人笑眯眯的：“是吗，你会做出什么事？要揭发我吗？真害怕啊！”

戴安娜气得缠紧了身子，把对方的腰腹箍紧了一点。

对方笑得更欢了：“呜哇！我要窒息了，真叫人害怕！”

戴安娜·卡文迪什，名门卡文迪什家族的下一任当家，被认为是新月学园建校以来最优秀的魔女，此时被迫化为一条小蛇，藏在与自己有着相同容貌的某个镜子的衣服底下，缠住她的腰，把头搭在“戴安娜”的肩膀上，小心翼翼地从她的领口处观察着外面。

好吧，戴安娜承认，这个镜子，的确是有一定的读取他人记忆的能力的。镜子知道她的威胁只是表面的威胁，她也知道自己答应了的事不会轻易违背。

除非她做了什么出格的事情，有可能伤害新月学园任何一个人的生命。

戴安娜沉默地监督着对方的一举一动。

“戴安娜”在人群中游刃有余，不给本尊任何变回来的机会，但同时也在乖巧地扮演着自己的角色，虽然某些地方与戴安娜本人不符，倒也不算特别过分。

“不奇怪为什么没人发现我是假冒的吗？戴安娜小姐。”“戴安娜”一边施展魔法帮忙，一边压低声音跟戴安娜聊天。

“不得不承认，你演得不错。”

“但也有差别的吧？”

“差别不大。”

“究竟是差别不大呢，还是没人关心？”

戴安娜一愣。

“你说，那些崇拜你的人，那些天天围着你的人，究竟崇拜的是‘戴安娜’，还是优秀的学生‘卡文迪什’？”

戴安娜懒得回应对方一而再再而三的挑衅。不知为何，她从“戴安娜”身上看不到任何准备伤害他人的恶意，却唯独对戴安娜本尊咄咄逼人，语气里偶尔冒出的愤怒的情绪好像要把她生吞活剥。但又不是试图消灭本尊（戴安娜知道她没那个能力）取而代之的那种愤怒，真是奇怪。戴安娜并非猜测人心的专家，也不打算去猜。

“做好你现在的事吧，戴安娜小姐。”戴安娜悠悠地回道。

长久的一动不动让戴安娜有些困了。

其实这样也不错。她迷迷糊糊地想到，直接叫镜子和她兵分两路去帮忙如何呢？虽然“戴安娜”的能力不及她，但她知道的大部分咒语镜子也知道，执行委员长其实也不需要让戴安娜全力去做，只是事情又多又杂罢了。如果有镜子帮忙，效率可以提升一倍。

她可以去找老师们好好聊一聊，老师们会相信她的。如果镜子愿意，她也可以留下来。不知怎的，戴安娜并不介意世界上有个与自己相似的存在。

但是她如何保证镜子毫无恶意呢？她说了，她并非猜测人心的专家，何况对方不是人。事情本来的发展应该是戴安娜带着镜子去找回到镜子本体的方法，但如今镜子却心甘情愿地代替戴安娜去忙魔法祭的事情。是考虑到先把魔法祭忙完，戴安娜就可以全力帮助镜子回去吗？那为何她不去做魔法祭的旁观者，反而参与其中，让戴安娜做旁观者呢？这些事情，戴安娜不敢确定。她看不到对方的恶意，不代表恶意不存在。所以她不敢就这么留下镜子自己去忙活，也不敢拍着胸脯向老师保证镜子不会伤害任何人。

那也只好……先……这么……看着她……

<肆>

有模糊的声音传来。

“那么……活祭品……”

“……是……”

天哪！

戴安娜猛地睁开眼睛。她居然睡着了！

她既没有在监督镜子，也没有在为魔法祭的事帮忙！这不就是在偷懒吗？

她惊出一身冷汗（如果蛇有冷汗的话），慌张地从“戴安娜”的领口探出一点。

“戴安娜”察觉到动静，用手轻轻拍拍戴安娜的蛇头——在外人眼里就是拍了拍自己的肩膀——压低声音道：“醒啦？”

戴安娜不理会对方把自己当小孩子对待的举动，看向外边。苏西和洛蒂站在“戴安娜”的面前，那么显然是在讨论活祭品的事了。

但是，“亚可呢？”

“戴安娜”见自己被无视了，冷哼一声：“哧。操劳命。”

“戴安娜，不要动。”一直没说话的苏西忽然开口了。

“戴安娜”被吓得一跳：“怎、怎么了？”

苏西伸出手——

掐着戴安娜的七寸把她抓了出来。

“——疼！”

苏西顿了顿：“嗯？刚才是不是有谁在说话？”

戴安娜赶紧闭上嘴。

苏西饶有兴趣地把蛇形的戴安娜翻来覆去地看：“是没见过的品种呢……还挺好看的。戴安娜，你都没发现自己被毒蛇缠上了么？”

“不，这是我……”

“啊呀，不是毒蛇吗？”苏西掰开戴安娜的嘴，抚摸她的尖牙，“虽然长了毒蛇的三角形头部和尖牙，却没看到有毒液流出呢。真奇怪，是新品种吗？长了尖牙却没有毒液，真是浪费资源啊。”

“扑哧！”“戴安娜”忍不住笑出声。

苏西看向她：“有什么好笑的地方吗？”

“抱歉。”“戴安娜”终于伸出手，笑着接过戴安娜蛇，“这是我养的。”

“啊，那真是失礼了。”苏西说道，饶有兴趣地看着“戴安娜”，“你对这种东西也感兴趣吗？”

“不，只是偶然捡到的。”

“那卖给我怎么样？”

“卖？”“戴安娜”瞥一眼自己手中看起来奄奄一息的某蛇，摆摆手，“抱歉，这个不卖。”

“那真是可惜。”

告别苏西和洛蒂，“戴安娜”得了空闲，来到一处无人的地方，放声大笑：“哈哈哈哈！选择把你变成蛇果然是恰当的选择，怎么样，有趣吗，戴安娜？这种经历可不是说有就能有的哟。”

“周围没人了。”

“什么？”

戴安娜用尾巴卷起“戴安娜”配在身上的魔杖，落到平地上：“Metamorphi Forces！”

“……大意了。”

恢复原状的戴安娜气愤地拿着魔杖指着“戴安娜”：“现在该你变成蛇了。”

只是红肿的双颊让她的威严度登时成为了零。

“……噗。”

戴安娜咬牙切齿却无可奈何，刚想念出变身魔法的咒语，下一秒双颊却被一双手轻轻地覆上。清凉顺着对方的掌心传来，双颊的疼痛逐渐减轻了。

红肿双颊的间接罪魁祸首施着魔法微笑：“我不用魔杖的魔法有几个，这个算是我比较熟练的一个。”

“……不需要你我也可以自己治疗。”

“哎呀哎呀，就当赔罪咯？”

“如果你真有赔罪的愧疚心，从一开始就不要把我变成蛇。”戴安娜叹气，却没有把对方的手从自己脸上挪开。

“那多无聊啊。”对方笑道。

戴安娜看着和自己一模一样脸的镜子，陷入了沉默。她知道自己永远不会像镜子这样笑，虽说……这笑也不难看就是了。

这样不行。戴安娜意识到自己对这位相识不到一天的非人类有了安心感。这样不行。

为什么会那么失去防备呢？是因为对方长着跟自己一样的脸吗，或者她从某种方面而言，是了解自己的？

大概是太寂寞了。戴安娜心想。她很有名，不止是新月学园，在普通人类和整个魔法界都有一定的名气，好的名气。许多人崇拜她。但是，崇拜她的人不了解她，了解她的人……

可是，你还想怎么样呢，戴安娜？这是你必须承担的，因为你决心复兴魔法界，因为你有这个天赋有这个身份有这个能力。何况，你真的是孤独的吗？你有很多真心崇拜并愿意追随你的人，也有很多信赖你的长辈们。所谓寂寞，或许只是矫情的内心在作祟罢了。

“好了。”“戴安娜”的声音把戴安娜唤回神来。

戴安娜摸摸脸，一点疼痛感都没有了。她掏出魔杖：“那么，我要把你变成蛇了。”

“是是。”

“你接下来要去哪儿？”“戴安娜”乖巧地缠上戴安娜的身体。

“我有个疑惑。”

“什么？”

“我上午听到有人假扮我的消息的时候，她说我和芭芭拉、汉娜她们在一起。于是我为了解决根源找到你的本体，却看见你在那个房间里。”

“那两个小跟班？不关我的事。我刚从镜子里出来，还没在那个房间里试完我能用的魔法，你就跑来了。”

戴安娜跑了起来：“所以跟芭芭拉和汉娜在一起的人不是你。”

“不是哟。”

太阳快要落山了，夕阳把新月学园镀上一层金黄。

“Ansolew Aroe！Ansolew Aroe！”

“等等，那个是……”

和戴安娜有着相同长相的人，正在一座巨大石像面前徒劳地挥动魔杖，念着咒语。

“哇，”“戴安娜”吹了声口哨，“又来一个你。”

戴安娜长叹一声：“——是亚可。”

“你倒知道得清楚。”

“除了她没人会把咒语背错。”她抽出魔杖，“Ansolew Airo！”

石像终于动了，它把自己的左手伸向天空。一只小鸟轻轻地落在石像的手上。

再去看亚可，她已经恢复了原样，面对众人的质疑干巴巴地苦笑。

戴安娜捏了捏把头放在自己肩膀上的“戴安娜”，向亚可走去：

“是镜子干的好事吧，我能想像得到。”

“不是我干的啦！”

这句抗议当然被无视了。

<伍>

“你还真是精力旺盛耶。”

“如果要瞒着大家调查，午夜是最方便的时间。”戴安娜回应。她绕着镜子的本体转圈研究，喃喃自语：“虽然有魔力残留，但是太淡了，无法追踪……如果有某些媒介的话……”

“你都不用睡觉的吗？”

戴安娜停下对镜子本体的研究，开始在房间里踱步观察：“如果你觉得困的话，请自便，我不阻拦。”

“魔法生物不会困的啦。”

戴安娜长叹一声：“那你在嘀咕些什么？明明我现在在忙你的事情，你怎么那么不关心，你不想回去了么？”

对方不死心：“可是你不是魔法生物啊？”

“我白天已经睡过了……你太吵了，安静点。”

“啊，戴安娜！”

“我说你啊——”

“——不是啊，你看这是什么？”镜子晃了晃自己手里的东西。

“这是……”戴安娜定睛去看。这是一片枯黄的叶子，圆形的叶片上端有圆形的切口。她想起自己不久前曾在新月学园最古老的资料馆中与魔女九长者相关的古书籍里看到的一张图片：

“伟大三曲枝图？”

一条绿色的细丝自叶片伸出，蜿蜒伸展至远方。

戴安娜与镜子顺着细丝走去。

“你什么时候招惹了魔女九长者？”

“我可是乖乖女喔？”

“……”戴安娜揉揉眉间，兀自分析，“也不见得是九长者的事。不过，与这种样子的叶片有关系的还能有谁呢？”

镜子竖起三根手指：“有三个问题：为什么选了我这面镜子，而不是别的镜子？为什么我以你的模样出现？为什么是在魔法祭之前发生这件事？”

戴安娜思索：“你知道什么与魔法祭相关的秘密吗？”

镜子歪歪头：“应该……不知道？”

“应该？”

“我曾经失忆过。”

戴安娜沉默，侧过头看向身边的少女继续她的讲述。

“我的本体——那面镜子，碎裂过后，再恢复时，我会失去一切记忆。我的记忆自百年前起始，醒来的时候，就已经在新月学园了。所以在那之前我是不是做过什么事情，我并不知道。”

“……”

“不过啊，我也想过，”少女笑了笑，“会不会并不是失忆，而是换了一个生命？镜子破碎，原主死亡；镜子恢复，诞生一个新的生命。不然我怎么会完全不记得更早之前发生了什么事呢？”

“……这就是你白天极力阻止我打碎镜子的原因了。”

“我倒不怕丢命啦，我活得够久了。只是……”她垂下眼皮，眼里有光闪烁。“有些记忆……如果我不记住的话，就没人知道了。——啊哈！我们到啦。”

新月之塔。

这是一座高瘦细长的塔楼，每隔数层就有平台从塔楼延伸而出，作为魔女们用扫帚飞行的起点。塔顶有荧荧绿光闪耀，那是魔女们的魔力之源——魔导石。这也使新月之塔成为了新月学园的中心，大部分教学课程都在此展开。

戴安娜二人沿着细丝一路前行，走到一半，戴安娜似乎想起什么来，喃喃道：“在新月之塔礼拜堂的地下，传说有一个叫做蓝月深渊的洞窟，在几年一遇的蓝月之日，洞窟的入口将会开启，知晓过去、现在与未来的全知的古代亡灵就居住在那里……”

“……但是，”她停下脚步，视线在细丝的尽头停驻。细丝向下延伸，穿透地面。“今天并不是蓝月之日呢。”

“没记错的话，蓝月之日前不久才刚有过一次吧？”

“是的。要等蓝月再次出现，得是几年之后的事了。”

“啊呀呀……”

戴安娜瞥了镜子一眼：“你退后点。”

镜子依言退了几步，不安道：“你要干嘛？”

“强开。”戴安娜言简意赅。

她闭上眼，双手握杖，身子前倾。魔杖尖端的绿光越来越盛，她们身前地面的砖块的间隙逐渐有绿光溢出。

“呜……”戴安娜紧紧皱着眉，额头有冷汗冒出。魔杖的绿光开始闪烁，忽明忽暗。

镜子的心吊到了嗓子眼：“戴安娜？你不要勉强……”

戴安娜深吸一口气，猛地睁眼：“——开！”

地面剧烈地震动起来，砖块间隙的绿光达到最旺，砖块崩离，一块数平面的地面缓缓下陷，形成一道直通地下、但并不平整的阶梯。

戴安娜的身子摇晃了几下，镜子赶忙上前扶住她：“戴安娜？你还好吧？”

“我没事。”话虽如此，戴安娜还是接受了镜子的搀扶，手臂的颤抖清晰地传达给镜子。“我们走吧。”

细丝在地底的一间大厅中消散。大厅空空荡荡，仅有的几件物体是散落在地面上的枯叶。

镜子拾起一片叶子端详：“这是我们之前发现的叶子。”

“……除此之外什么都没有了。”

镜子看向显出疲倦的戴安娜：“我们回去吧？今天到此为止了。”

戴安娜不甘地轻咬下唇，忽然高声喊道：

“全知的亡灵啊！——请容许我暂时这样叫您，如果您另有名字，请告诉我——全知的亡灵啊，我们无意冒犯您，只是我的友人因为某些因素回不到自己的本体，您若知道其中缘由，可否告诉我们解决的办法？”

只有回声回应。

<陆>

“你笑什么？”

对方的嘴角快要咧到耳根，她坏笑地看着戴安娜，一字一顿地说：“‘我、的、友、人’？”

戴安娜脸一红，撇开头：“……有、有意见么？”

她继续笑：“我哪敢啊。”

戴安娜瞪她一眼：“不要用我的脸做出这副古怪的表情。”

“不好看吗？”见对方没有回应自己，“戴安娜”随手从戴安娜的书桌上搜出一面镜子，自顾自地揉着脸，“虽然很讨厌，但这副脸蛋，确实是我见过为数不多的几个美女级别的脸呢。”

戴安娜拿走“戴安娜”手中的镜子：“如果讨厌的话，就不要一直看着。”

“不好奇我为什么讨厌你？”

“我没有讨所有人欢心的必要。”

“可我们是朋友耶，‘我的友人’？”

不是你说你讨厌我的吗？戴安娜无奈：“你啊……”

“——我有几百年的记忆，曾经有幸看到成千上万人的记忆，也见识过成千上万种人。见过最多的是平凡无奇的人，这种人大部分是利己主义者，因为平庸，一味的利他只会让他们的生命过早消亡；心甘情愿付出的人通常是异于常人的天才，因为从某种方面说，天才们知道世界上许多人的命运正掌握在他们手上。平庸者做平庸之事，天赋异禀者做改变平庸者命运的事，这样的任务分配很公平。你是哪种人呢，戴安娜？”

“……你想表达什么？”

“你可是被认为有着一千六百年历史的新月学园建校以来最优秀的学生喔？两千年一遇的天才，你现在掌握着多少人的命运呢？

“即使把魔法界的命运托付给你，也并不过分吧？

“但现在魔法界的命运在谁手上呢？

“而你做了什么吗？你既非因为懦弱而不敢取回本属于你的东西，也不是因为懒惰而选择对魔法界袖手旁观。虽然我有你的记忆，但我也搞不懂你在想什么呢。

“啊！我想到一个原因。是不计较任何因素地帮助他人让你觉得很舒畅吗？你满足于帮助他人、顺从他人，哪怕这个‘顺从’并不合常理，是吗，烂好人？”

“啪！”

镜子歪着脸，很快感觉到自己左脸颊在发疼发烫。

“那不关你的事——！”

“不关我的事？我是魔法界的一员喔，天才。——其实你之前猜得没错，我的确不能读取你的所有记忆。但我可以清楚读取到你的情感。”她的双手覆上自己的心口，“我现在有很多情感。作为魔法界的一员，我感到愤怒；作为戴安娜·卡文迪什所作所为的旁观者，我很心疼你；而作为戴安娜本人——”她抬起眼，毫不畏惧地看向那双充溢着愤怒的眼睛：“——我不说你也很明白的吧，戴安娜？”

“……”

镜子轻抚自己的左脸：“当一个人没有理由反驳的时候，才会付诸暴力喔。看起来最凶狠的武器，其实是最无力的挣扎。——嘛，我倒也不打算就这么说服你。那么，进入正题吧，戴安娜。我听过一个传言：夏莉欧的老师是魔女九长者的其中一人。夏莉欧曾经是新月学园的学生，所以我猜测她的老师就在新月学园。如果我的事与九长者中的某一位有关的话，可能她正是夏莉欧的老师。”

“……什么意思？”

“闪光之杖。或许用它可以找到夏莉欧的老师。我知道你这家伙不会因为我的一两句话就把闪光之杖归为己有，那么短暂地借一下，就当帮我找回去的办法，怎么样呢？这种理由，于情于理都过得去吧？”

“也顺便证明¬——啊，其实这才是我最主要的目的——闪光之杖最应该属于谁。”

<柒>

借到了闪光之杖。

戴安娜看着自己手里的魔杖，心情五味杂陈：“……如果可以的话，我真希望亚可有最基础的警惕心。”

“她不是犹豫了好久才借给你的吗？还指定只能借一晚上呢。”

“但她还是借给我了。”

“大概是因为对象是戴安娜？”

“可我平时没给她好脸色看过啊。”

“哇，原来你有自知之明的！”

“……那是自然的。”戴安娜叹气，“我知道不应该总是对人摆着臭脸，但每次看到亚可不务正业，又想到她是闪光之杖的持有者，就气不打一处来，总是忍不住……”

“或许就是你老是摆臭脸给她看，所以即使是亚可这家伙，也看穿你的本质了呢。”

“本质？”

“烂好人。”

“……不要再说那个词了。我要开始了。”

“好咧。”镜子退到一旁。

她们又回到了新月之塔的地下。至于如何使用闪光之杖找到九长者——

……也只有瞎试了吧。

戴安娜的理智告诉她这么做不会成功，但心底的某处又天真地渴望奇迹的发生。因为母亲的逝世，她曾经把期望奇迹发生的侥幸心理埋藏心底，决心做一个实干家，但如今又由于镜子的那番话，使那份期望重新冒出了苗头。

她闭上眼，紧握魔杖，诚恳地念诵咒语：

“Nod Y Lle Del Frydol！”

安静。

“……Papillio Fillio Nyuphodya！”

安静。

“Fedairy Apfelgo!”

安静。

“那个……”镜子忍不住了，“使用闪光之杖是不是要什么契机啊？”

戴安娜默默地收起闪光之杖，干咳一声：“……我只见过亚可使用一次闪光之杖，但那次甚至与言之端叶无关，是为了羽化成蛹的展凤蝶。”

“特定的事件吗？”镜子想到一点，“需要特定的事件才能使闪光之杖生效？”

“危机时刻……”

“哪有这么巧，去哪里撞上危机时刻啊？”

“如果遇不到的话，”戴安娜说，“就去创造一个。”

“……这就是你把这只熊带到这里来的原因？”

“它叫阿尔卡斯，是普拉里斯之泉的守护者。”戴安娜纠正，看向眼前被她的球形防护罩包裹，正烦躁不安地吼叫的白熊，“冒犯了，阿尔卡斯，请助我一臂之力吧。”她对转头对镜子说：“我的防护罩快顶不住了，准备好，这次真的要开始了。”

“呃，稍等一下，有个问题。如果需要‘危机时刻’的话，我想现在还是不足以称为危机时刻的。”她看向戴安娜手里的扫帚和身上挂着的戴安娜自己的魔杖。

戴安娜沉吟：“说得也是。Vega Walras！”她在手上施加了用以加强手部力量的魔法，刚准备将扫帚和魔杖掷向远方，却忽然停住，看向镜子：“你可以不用魔杖施法。”

“呃？是啊，我之前不是召唤出藤蔓跟你打过吗？”

“那么，你也是‘危机时刻’的阻碍之一了。”

“咦？等等，别，这太危险了——”

“——Plesca Perm!”

绿色光点以镜子为中心扩散向外，最后形成一个防护罩将镜子裹住。这不仅保护了她，同时也限制了她的活动空间。

“戴安娜！这太危险了，不要冲动！”

戴安娜丢远自己的扫帚和魔杖，把闪光之杖稳稳地握在手上：“不入虎穴焉得虎子？”

“冷静点！这不像你——”

“把阿尔卡斯带到这里已经够不像我了。”戴安娜苦笑道。她握住魔杖的手微微颤抖，心跳得很快，嗓子发紧。她注视着面前的庞然大物，咬牙道：“来吧……阿尔卡斯！”

随着一声怒吼，阿尔卡斯的防护罩破裂了。

“Nod Y Lle Del Frydol！”

闪光之杖毫无反应。

“可恶，还太早吗？”戴安娜向侧边大跨几步躲开阿尔卡斯的冲撞，不料阿尔卡斯的熊掌向旁边用力挥去，戴安娜赶紧把闪光之杖横架在身前——

就像被一个巨大的摆锤砰然砸中，戴安娜飞了出去，撞到墙上摔落下来。

“呜……”

很疼。胸腔里像有火在烧，火苗辣辣地冲进咽喉。

她挣扎着试图站起来，脚却软绵绵的不听她的使唤。明明没有伤到腿？戴安娜疑惑。她在……害怕吗？

不，她为什么会害怕？她姓卡文迪什，她是卡文迪什家的下一任当家，她被认为是新月学园千年建校史以来最优秀的魔女，她是……

她是一名十六岁的孩子。

除去魔杖，她什么也做不了。

但她明明手中正握着她少时崇拜的魔女夏莉欧·杜诺尔的闪光之杖，夏莉欧曾经用它击退过来犯的敌人……

“Pwysig Iw Pentyrru！”

如今在她手上却什么也不是。

“……Plesca Perm！”

连最基础的魔法都用不出来。

“可恶！求你——Nod……咳！”

她曾梦想过那个舞台。红发赤瞳的少女化为白鹰从北斗七星的尾端飞出，伴随着膨胀的球形光芒降落至舞台。少女张开双臂，声音通过魔法传进每个人的耳朵：“欢迎来到——魔法的国度！”

“Y——Lle……拜托你……”

她以为她不再渴望那些东西，卡文迪什家族的衰败像一柄枪，顶着她的脑袋告诉她：不要再做理想主义者了！

那么她如今又为何而来？她为何会莽撞到丢下自己引以为豪的魔杖和扫帚，在这里拿着这个安静得如同废铁的魔杖……

“——Del Frydol！”

喊叫着永远不会得到回应的咒语？

“相信的心就是你的魔法哦。”

在光芒的照耀下，红发赤瞳的少女挥动手臂。

我在相信……但为什么……

是我做的还不够吗？

她闭上了眼。

耳边像有雷声轰鸣。

“戴安娜！”

有声音穿透雷声。

她感觉到有人抱着自己，她勉力睁开眼睛，眼前是哭成泪人的她自己。

呃？不是，是镜子：“戴安娜！戴安娜！”

她忽然觉得胸中某处地方一下子通畅了，她转过头，把头埋在对方的颈窝下：“别用我的脸哭得这么丑。”

“你等下，”她似乎听见对方生气得“咯吱咯吱”磨着牙的声音，“我把这只狗熊解决了就带你出去。”

“别……别伤害它。”戴安娜揪住镜子的一只袖子，“阿尔卡斯是守护普拉里斯之泉的存在，现在它的攻击只是自我保护……你让它发泄一会儿，等下它就会自己回去的。”

虽然闭着眼睛，她还是感觉到镜子瞪了她一眼，才心不甘情不愿地说：“……你说什么是什么。”

她随即听见藤蔓在她们四周生长缠绕的声音，阿尔卡斯愤怒的吼叫和爪子挠藤蔓的响声隔着藤蔓闷闷地传进来。

镜子把她抱得更紧了些，她的手放在她的胸口，一股舒适的凉意透过疼痛的灼烧感传进心口。

“你看到了吧，”戴安娜喃喃道，“不是我不想……”

她轻抚自己手里的闪光之杖。

“只是我不能。”

<捌>

“以我百年的生活经历来看，你现在的状态并不适合参加魔法祭。”

“请容许我质疑你百年的生活经历。”戴安娜抱着手，“我已经在床上躺了好几天了。”

“别以为我不知道你在那几天里溜出去过！”镜子怒气冲冲，“我好几次被同学问：‘戴安娜，有人刚才在××地方见过你，是不是亚可又恶作剧了？’你叫我怎么解释？！”

戴安娜皱眉：“你赖到亚可头上了？”

“没有！我说是我在试验我的新魔法！”

“不错的解释呢。”

“这不是重点！以我百年的——”

“——如果你非要在时间上争个高下的话——你在质疑研究了一千五百年治愈魔法的卡文迪什家的医治能力吗，百年历史的戴安娜小姐？”

“呃！”

“魔法祭快开始了。”戴安娜抽出魔杖：“你要跟着我吗？以蛇的姿态。”

镜子摇摇头：“没什么兴趣呢，魔法祭这种东西，一百年前和一百年后的节目是一模一样的。”

“……”

镜子感慨道：“虽说我也想看见魔法界复兴，但看见那些百年来千篇一律的表演，就会明白为什么魔法界日渐衰落了吧。除却周遭的魔力减少这一点客观因素在，魔女们自身的一成不变也是很重要的原因之一吧？”

虽然很不甘心，但戴安娜的确无法否认这一点。她迷恋于建立在悠久的传统和不懈的钻研之上的魔法。古老自然有其魅力所在，但古老也需要有新鲜血液灌入的，比如说……

“夏莉欧……”

镜子看了她一眼，淡淡地扯开话题：“你最近在研究什么？”

“嗯？”

“你这几天跑的最多的地方是图书馆吧？别当我不知道。去干嘛了？”

“去调查魔镜的资料了。”

“咦？”

“毕竟答应过你。”戴安娜说，“如果不能从根源入手，就只有借助典籍了。我查过了，你这种情况并不是没有发生过。再给我几天，我一定会让你回去的。”

镜子挠挠脸：“……谢谢。”

戴安娜撇开脸：“……这是我的职责所在。”

“……咳。——等等，你之前是不是说了魔法祭快开始了？”

“……”戴安娜抓起扫帚疾走出去又转回来：“你要去哪里？”

“我去图书馆继续你的调查吧，你有做相关资料的记录吗？”

“有。就放在桌子上。”

镜子点点头，拿起本子随意翻阅，一转头却看见戴安娜还站在原地：“还不走吗？要迟到了喔，优等生。”

戴安娜犹豫片刻：“……倒数第二场是我的表演。”

镜子挑了挑眉：“噢啦？”

“——看不看随你。”

“咦——是我的错觉吗？我好像在某人的身上感受到了……”

“我走了！”

镜子笑嘻嘻地看着对方准备转身离开，说：“我会去的哦。”

“……那自然最好。”

拿着戴安娜给她找来的扫帚和魔杖来防止突发状况的发生，镜子在书架间穿梭来去，寻找相关的资料。

远远传来烟花爆炸的声音。

“开始了吗。”

她望向窗外的五彩缤纷，嘀咕一声，便重新埋头于自己的研究。

找了半天，镜子找到的可供参考的资料寥寥无几：“记录实在太少了！戴安娜到底从哪里找来这么多资料记在本子上的？她是不是把自己的日记本和这本笔记本混在一起写了啊？”她忿忿地翻看戴安娜的笔记本，笔记本被翻过几页空白之后，余下几页忽然又写满了记录。

“镜子碎片的还原方法……”大标题的下方，有一句话被圈起来，在一旁打了一个大大的问号：

记忆丧失还是生命再造？

镜子笑了：“真是多管闲事啊！明明我只是随口一提而已。”她默默地看了一会儿，把笔记本猛地合上，握拳：“好！认真调查吧！”

她翻阅资料，长叹一声：“话虽如此……即使有几份记录镜子离开本体的，也只是草草带过，根本没有人关心镜子怎么回到本体嘛！”

镜子仰天长叹：“到底是何方神圣，把我这个小人物叫出镜子，又把我晾在那里啊？如果我是什么命中注定的救世主，至少派个引路人告诉我怎么做啊！”

她的脑海里猛地闪过戴安娜那时失落的身影。

只是我不能。她说。

“……除非，我并不是被特意叫出来的，只是偶然波及？”

镜子猛地站起来，摸着下巴来回走动：“当初变成戴安娜的不止我，还有亚可……亚可变成戴安娜的样子不是我做的……亚可为什么要变成戴安娜？——亚可是闪光之杖的命定之人……所以是……考验？”

镜子定住了，伸出双手看着自己的掌心：“某个强大的魔女为了考验亚可，在我的本体上施法，把她变成了戴安娜的模样。而我受到魔法的波及，变成了现在的样子。”

“如果是那样，能查找的资料就多多了。可以把范围定在‘受强大魔法的波及导导致的意外’上，参考这些事件的解决方法，或许可以推导出我回到镜子的方法。再缩小一点，正史如果要记录平民的历史的话，只会记录影响范围涉及成百上千人的历史，而不会涉及个人。那么去查找一些个人撰写的、并不入流的资料……”

她点亮魔杖，走向图书馆鲜少人问津的角落的书架，仰头看去：“这样排除之后，获得的资料应该足够多，但也不会多过头了。”

她从书架上抽出一本布满灰尘，装帧甚差的书籍，拍走灰尘，她笑了笑：“也是啊，从这方面着手才是最正确的。毕竟我只是个小人物而已。”

镜子说的没错，魔法祭果然很无聊。

戴安娜叹口气，换上表演用的衣服，等待上场的过程中，她一眼就看见坐在临时搭建的等候区里的洛蒂和苏西。亚可不在。

这场面似曾相识。

火一下子上来了。

她一脚踏进棚内：“亚可还没来吗？明明马上就要出场了。”

明明是闪光之杖的持有者……

“不愿完成自己的任务，把责任推给你们自己逃走了么。”

“戴安娜，差不多该你了。” 有人在外面叫她。

明明拥有我求而不得的东西……

“……太丢人现眼了。”她转身离去，攥紧手指。戴安娜，你又这样了。指责他人有什么意义呢？不如做好自己现下的事情……

“亚可不会逃避！”

“……？”戴安娜转过身，看见平日里沉默寡言的洛蒂瞪视着她：“她会坚持完成自己相信的事情，为此直到最后一刻她还在练习。虽然她很固执，但这就是亚可！”

“Tiffly Lilliana！”戴安娜大喊。脚下的泉水喷涌，海浪立刻充满整个舞台与看台，又在一瞬间幻化为清凉无害的细小水珠扩散开来，撩开所有人的刘海。

随着一声嘶鸣，浅绿色鬓毛的白色独角兽从水中跃出，踩踏着空气奔向戴安娜身边。

看台上传来人们由衷的赞叹声，掌声雷动。

尽管知道戴安娜看不到，镜子躲在角落里，还是忍不住鼓起了掌。

舞台上这位高傲的少女与新月之塔地下狼狈不堪的女孩判若两人。

“戴安娜·卡文迪什……”

“你明明值得更好的东西。”

主持人说：“魔法祭也终于接近尾声！”

“是很好的表演呢。”镜子自觉地变成小蛇，钻进戴安娜的衣服里，说道。

“是吗？”戴安娜心不在焉地回应，站在后台看向舞台中央立着的封印了巴哈洛瓦的巨壶，“和夏莉欧比的话怎么样呢？”

“干嘛要跟夏莉欧比？”镜子不耐烦地缠着戴安娜，扭动着身体以示不满，“你们俩不是一个风格的吧？你就是你，不需要成为夏莉欧。”

解说还在继续：“随着夜半钟声的敲响，将举行献上活祭品的仪式！”

“我没有试图成为夏莉欧这个人，但是，怎么说呢……缺乏某种东西。”

“什么？”

“我的表演缺乏某种东西……某种夏莉欧拥有，而我没有的东西。”戴安娜说。

主持人：“今年的活祭品是洛蒂·杨森、苏西·曼芭芭拉以及篝敦子三人！”

“亚可不会来了吧。”戴安娜轻声说，转身准备离开，却一眼看见了准备上台的亚可三人：“亚可！”

亚可没有回应她，抱着闪光之杖坚定地走上台去。

二人擦肩而过的时候，亚可说：

“看着吧。”

“只是个献祭仪式而已，再怎么也弄不出名堂的。你真的要看？”

“安静点。”

镜子恹恹地说：“我有事想要你帮忙来着……”

“什么？”戴安娜一愣，“你找到回到本体的方法了吗？”

“呃，啊，也不算啦。哎……只是个猜测而已。嘛，也不是什么特别重要的事……吧……”

戴安娜把镜子从自己的衣领里揪出来，叉着腰瞪着她：“你到底想说什么？怎么从图书馆回来之后，你就支支吾吾的？”

“哎呀……就是，我把我的本体带过来了。哎我也不知道我为什么要把本体带过来啦，就是脑袋一热觉得魔法祭可能会有什么强大的魔法源啊之类的……”

“什么意思？”

“因为我是受强大魔力影响，从本体出来的，所以我就想，如果我再次受到强大的魔力影响，是不是就能回去了呢？嘛不过这只是个猜测而已啦，具体怎么受影响我只是查了资料，需要实践一下……”就是有点危险吧……可能。可能你听了我的详细计划就不会想帮我了。

“轰隆！”

随着巴哈洛瓦的哀号声，舞台崩塌了。

“亚可！她不会飞！”戴安娜骑上扫帚疾驰而去，中途摸了摸缩在自己衣服里的镜子：“你……”

“呃？不用管我啦。不是什么重要的事。”镜子说。的确不是什么特别重要的事情，下次再说也好吧。为什么这么鲁莽地就把本体带过来呢？它也不知道自己在想什么。

戴安娜尚未接近舞台，忽然从扬起的飞尘中蹿出一头……

飞翔的大象？

主持人：“哎呀！亚可变成了大象在空中飞舞！”

镜子目瞪口呆：“这算什么啊！如果要飞不应该至少变成一些体重轻一点的动物吗，这样她能飞多久啊！”

“……可爱。”

“戴安娜你？！”

不出镜子所料，小飞象——啊不，亚可果然很快就坚持不住了，快要掉下来时，身上忽然冒出了几个气球，带着她飞升。

“是洛蒂和苏西她们吧。”戴安娜看向空中。

跟着，苏西似乎掏出什么药瓶来向下倾倒。药粉飞扬，戴安娜驾驭扫帚闪身躲避，还是不可避免地沾上一点。

“这是什么……”

主持人尖叫：“是蘑菇！蘑菇长出来了！”

戴安娜默默地把自己衣服上忽然长出来的几个小蘑菇拔掉。

“不要丢啊，可以做蘑菇汤。”

“……苏西的蘑菇应该是不能吃的。”

不知何时，巴哈洛瓦的头上被施法长出了一片森林。依旧是飞象形态的亚可也顶着一头树林从其中钻出来：“呀吼！巴哈洛瓦！别总是那么悲伤，试着笑一笑嘛！”

“噗……”就连镜子也忍不住笑出了声：“这个脑袋！这绝对是有史以来最搞的献祭仪式！”

“噼里啪啦！”

空中有烟花爆炸开来，照亮正面天空。

戴安娜一愣：“这个场景……”

亚可站在一个巨大的蘑菇上：“巴哈洛瓦，你开不开心啊？用笑容把悲伤一扫而空吧！Metamorphi Forces！”

亚可变成了一头有着巨大耳朵，身体长长的猴子。

“……那个是猴子吧。”

“……是老鼠吧？”

变成老鼠身体膨胀耳朵缩小变成兔子，兔子又立刻变成了发着黄光的猴子。此时魔力失控，猴子再度膨胀，变成一头粉色的肥胖小鸟。小鸟又变成了河马。

“来啊，巴哈洛瓦也笑一个给我看看嘛！——啊咧咧？”河马再度变成了幽灵式的飘忽不定的形体。

镜子苦笑不得：“这魔法也太拙劣了吧！简直——”

“……夏莉欧。”戴安娜轻声说。

“什么？”镜子目瞪口呆，“夏莉欧？她们俩的魔法技术根本一个天上一个地下，你在开玩笑么？”她探出脑袋看向戴安娜，后者眼里的光芒告诉了她答案。“……戴安娜？”

巴哈洛瓦嚎啕大哭，呼出的空气把亚可吹飞。

“亚可！”戴安娜飞向亚可，快要碰到她时，两阵风在她之前接住了下落的亚可——是洛蒂和苏西。

戴安娜收回手。

“你还是在一旁看着吧。”

“不行，我很担心她——啊！”

一转眼，亚可三人被巴哈洛瓦吞进了肚子。

“不用太担心的。”镜子安慰道，“不是会完好无损地拉出来的吗？”

“但是……”

她们静静地等待。

终于，巴哈洛瓦显出痛苦的表情，肚子里有耀眼的光团闪烁。

“这是……闪光之杖吗？”

“应该是……”

“强大的魔法源……”镜子嘀咕，她立刻从戴安娜的衣领里钻出来：“Metamorphi Forces！”变成了一只鸟。

“你去哪里？”

“我去去就回！”

“Le Cheile Beidh Muid！”亚可的喊叫声从巴哈洛瓦的肚子里传来，巴哈洛瓦的肚子膨胀开来，最终爆炸出亮丽的光芒，化成一束直冲天空的光束。

戴安娜呆呆地望向光束。心脏兴奋地狂跳——就如同十年前那样。

她曾迷恋于夏莉欧的光彩夺目，那是在夏莉欧隐退之后就再未感受过的、能起一身鸡皮疙瘩的酥酥麻麻的兴奋感。她以为那是她年纪渐长后理所应当失去的、对某些美丽事物的欣赏能力，却没想到在亚可拙劣的魔法中再度感受到了。戴安娜的表演中所缺乏的某些东西，那种……

“热情……”

对魔法的热情，一个崭新时代的少女对古老魔法的狂热追求，足以将腐朽新生的热情……

“……我，为什么会产生这样的心情？”

“戴安娜。”

戴安娜抬头，看见站在那里的镜子，她的身上脏兮兮的。

有太多体会想要告诉给她，无法忍耐。戴安娜说：“如果我是闪光之杖，要在我和亚可之间选一个的话……我也会选择亚可的。

“我们所有人都在想着要如何遵循魔法祭的传统来准备自己的节目，只有亚可把可怕的献祭仪式改成了……‘欢乐的活祭品秀’。

“把魔法界比作一条道路的话，我或许是快要走到了尽头——沿着祖先们已开辟好的道路行走，走到了尽头。但是夏莉欧和亚可她们……亚可她开辟了新的道路。

“为什么魔女九长者要把伟大三曲枝图封印起来，我之前一直没有想明白。但我现在明白了：或许是她们看到了魔法界的研究到了尽头，再如何沿着这条路研究，也不会有任何进步。我们所需的是有开辟另一条道路的能力和勇气的人。如果世界上的魔力依旧如千年前那样充沛，后人只会依赖于现下的魔法，而不愿意寻求真正的革命。所以她们封印了伟大三曲枝图。”

“我不会再固执于闪光之杖应属于谁的事情了。——不止是因为它的确不属于我，也是因为她就该属于亚可。”她笑了起来，目光灼灼，“能力强大者或许少见，但勇于革命者更为少有。所以亚可缺乏的那些东西，我来帮她补全。天才不止一人，许多人合在一起，也可以成为改变世界命运的天才。”

“你……想通了？”

戴安娜点点头：“是的，我想通了。”

“……那很好。”

“你怎么了？刚才你就一直——”戴安娜走上前去牵起镜子的手——

——所触并非皮肤的触感，反而更像是一团雾气勉强凝成的实体，仿佛稍微一用力就会散开。

“你——”

“抱歉。”面前的少女轻轻说道，“你想通了，我很开心，真的很开心……我不应该打扰你的兴致，但是，对不起，我——”

她哽住了，泪珠像断了线的珠子似的滚落下来：

“我把我自己弄碎了……”

<玖>

戴安娜抱着镜子，驾驭扫帚疾飞。

“我想过了，我从镜子里出来很有可能只是受到某人的魔力波及，所以我查了一些书籍，得出‘再次受到类似的庞大魔力波及使我回到镜子’这个方法的可行性是很大的。我基本可以确定我从镜子里出来是因为亚可了，而这次亚可使用闪光之杖也应当是类似的魔力，于是我——”

“——于是你就抱着你的本体冲进了亚可制造出来的那道光柱？”

镜子笑着吸了吸哭得通红的鼻子：“那道光柱那么好看，我还以为它是无害的呢。没想到越漂亮的东西越可怕呢……这样有点傻吧？”

“傻到家了。”

“被你这家伙这么说真是不甘心耶。我可是抱着‘不入虎穴焉得虎子’的心态冲进去的喔？”

“学我什么不好学这个？”

“所以你承认你几天前做了件傻事咯？”

“……我研究过。”

“嗯？”

“我认为丧失记忆的可能性最大。”

“……”

“而导致记忆丧失的原因可能是施法者对镜子内部的魔力脉络梳理不清，造成的‘表面看起来已经完整如新，但内部错乱不堪’的情况。‘Sosomty Extrila’这句咒语对非生物很有效，但施用于拥有生命的物体就会导致记忆丧失。”

“戴安娜……”

“所以——”

“——你研究这么多，原本是想要哪天我又惹你的时候，打碎我的本体来吓唬我吗？”

戴安娜瞪她一眼：“看到你还这么嘴贱我就不想帮你了。”

镜子装模作样地尖叫：“你没否认我的猜想，太可怕了！”

“哈……”戴安娜叹气，“我原本是想要帮你恢复记忆的。”

“咦？”

“不是你自己说的吗？‘有些记忆，如果我不记住的话，就没人知道了’。”

“……”

“所以，我会救你，而且会帮你恢复以前的记忆。”戴安娜腾出自己的左手，抓住对方的左手，高高举起。

“以卡文迪什的名义发誓。”

“这……”

“啊啊，碎得更厉害了……”镜子抚摸躺倒在地上的自己本体的碎片，叹气，“之前太慌张了，果然应该加个保护罩再走的。”

一道黑影闪过。

“小心！”戴安娜猛地冲上前扑倒镜子，在空中转了个身把自己作为缓冲垫撞到地上，“嘶……”

“戴安娜！”镜子惊叫出声，抬起头想看看对方，却被戴安娜按下头，牢牢地用一只手护在身前。

“可恶，这是什么……”戴安娜说。

眼前所见的是形如倒置水滴的巨型黑色生物，它咧开红色的大嘴，细长的触手从下部伸出并摇摆着，周围浮动着一排排整齐排列的黑色小方块，每个小方块上都绘着红色的圆环。细看的话，会发现这只怪物本身就由无数类似的黑色方块拼凑交接而成。

戴安娜皱眉：“从没有见过这种生物……书籍上也没有印象。镜子，你到底干了什么，连这种东西都来找你的麻烦了？”

“那个，戴安娜？”镜子的头被对方霸道地按在胸前，她闷闷地说：“我要窒息了……”

戴安娜把手放松，神情古怪地看着对方，最后长呼出一口气：“算了，这事儿过后我再问你。现在退到旁边。——不，还是应该给你加个保护罩。Ple——”

“不！”镜子赶紧抓住戴安娜的手，“我不会再旁观了。”

戴安娜感受到对方的手软绵绵的毫无实感：“你觉得你这副身体除了给我添麻烦还能做什么？”

“只是摸起来这样而已！弄不坏的，你捏捏看？”镜子不甘心地伸出手臂。

戴安娜觑了一眼远处晃晃悠悠毫无目的地破坏东西的黑色生物，犹豫着握住了对方的手臂。

用力。“……”

“捏不坏吧？”

“……那你小心点。”

“遵命！”镜子夸张地敬个礼，立刻跳起身给自己的本体加了个防护罩：“Plesca Perm！”

戴安娜则跑到另一侧：“Murowa！”魔法弹从戴安娜的魔杖顶端射出，擦过怪物的身侧消失了。

镜子踩踏地面，藤蔓自四周抽出，牢牢缠住怪物的身体。

“干得好！”戴安娜说，她立起魔杖，“Berga Vida！”庞大的能量汇聚进魔杖，化为一道强大的冲击波冲向怪物。

但在冲击波接触到怪物的一霎那，怪物迅速分裂成无数个小方块，自镜子制造的藤蔓中溢出，飘散开来。

方块慢悠悠地聚拢在一起……重新变回了之前的那个怪物。

戴安娜目瞪口呆：“你到底招惹了什么家伙啊……”

“不是我招惹的！我什么都没干！”像是心里的某根弦被触动一般，镜子怒道，“我只是老老实实地呆在镜子里，我没能力发出声音，我没能力干涉外界，我只是——顶多——对路过的人们做个鬼脸！我能干什么，我还能干什么，我这种低魔法的家伙还能干什么！”

“镜子……”

“真是，受够了！”她把手指一开一合，控制地面上生长出的藤蔓追逐怪物，咬牙切齿地大吼，“你们这些魔女想搞事情就去搞你们的事情去，拉上我做什么！我从镜子里被迫出来也是……你这，你这鬼东西又是什么？某人为了招惹新月学园特地召唤你出来的吗？那就不要在我面前晃悠啊！你有正事要干的吧？！”

“Murowa！”她大吼，凭空出现一个光球。她用魔杖在空中画出一个以手臂长度为半径的圆圈，于是光球复制出了数个，“去！”

几个光球一齐向怪物冲去。像是预料到似的，怪物再次散开成为方块。光球扑了个空，在怪物的后方爆炸了。

“Murowa！”她再次吼道，“一次不行的话……多试几次，总有一次能打中吧！——去！”

“镜子……”戴安娜站在原地犹豫不决，这种方法说不定是可行的，但是镜子的状态……

忽然，她看见了镜子的一只肩膀——

不再是需要触碰才会感受到的“雾气”的感觉，而是肉眼可见地……散成了雾气。

“镜子！”

“放开我！你——”

她不说话了。

因为戴安娜抱住了她。

戴安娜轻轻抚摸镜子的头发，就像一位大人在安抚哭泣的小孩：“我之前扇你那个巴掌还没向你道歉呢，我可不想再扇第二个了。”

镜子鼻子一酸：“你管我做什么！你不是说你知道怎么恢复镜子的方法了吗，你发过誓要救我的喔？我要是消失了，你把我恢复了不就好了？”

“按理来说，你要是消失了，我的恢复工作应该会变得困难点吧？”

“……”

“而且，”戴安娜轻柔地尽可能把镜子抱得更紧些，“让我眼睁睁地看着你消失，我做不到。”

“……这毫无道理。”

“是。但我就是做不到。”

“……烂好人。”

戴安娜笑了：“是。随你怎么说。”她转过头看见怪物再次逼近了她们。

镜子伸出手准备再次招出藤蔓，却被戴安娜阻拦了。

“Plesca Perm.”防护罩被召唤出来，罩住了二人。

“戴安娜，你在做什么？”镜子慌张道，“你这样做会让那家伙围住我们的！等等如果防护罩破了，我们会陷入很糟糕的境地的！”

“我知道。”戴安娜说。她看着怪物接近她们，在怪物敲响防护罩，发出第一声声响时重新低下头，把镜子抱在怀里。

“你到底在干什么？”

戴安娜说：“似曾相识？”

“……啊。”

几天前，镜子曾经像现在戴安娜抱着她一样，抱着戴安娜。当时，二人默默地藏在镜子召出的藤蔓里，等待阿尔卡斯的攻击结束。

“……这个怪物可不见得会像阿尔卡斯一样泄了愤就走的哦？”

“如果你真的只想待在镜子里不管任何事，为什么要让我去借闪光之杖呢？”

镜子冷笑一声：“……你想说我现在是活该？”

“当然不是。”戴安娜对对方的冷笑毫不在意，摇了摇头，“你在乎的，对吧？这个魔法界，这个你赖以生存的世界。所以你会竭尽全力地劝我去获得闪光之杖，即使那其实不关你的事？”

“这涉及魔法界的事喔？这涉及我以后的生存，并不是不关我的事，我只是……”

“闪光之杖不是随机抽取一个人的，是魔女九长者的决定吧？你没发现吗——你在质疑魔女九长者的决定正确与否——你在质疑创造了这个魔法界的先祖们的决定。”

“……”

“如果一个人真的只在乎自己，他会把一切事物交给有权威的人，想着，‘如果这些人都做不到的话，我还能做什么呢’，然后去过自己的生活。一个人在什么时候会质疑权威，质疑自己本应无条件相信的、神一般的存在？”

“——在他真的想改变一些东西的时候。在他不满于现状的时候。”

“……但那并不代表那些家伙们可以随随便便改变我原本的生活，而且还是以路过——完全不把我放在眼里的形式……”

“如果无法改变命运，那就接受它。”戴安娜说，“我在我母亲因为操劳逝世的时候，我在目睹卡文迪什家一步步地变得衰败的时候，我在姨妈她……我都想过，如果我不姓卡文迪什，如果我出生于普通的家庭，我是不是就不用承受这些？可是想是没有用的。我已经姓卡文迪什了，而且我也深爱着我的姓氏。”

“我没有想跟谁比惨的意向。我觉得，所有人都是这样走过来的，所有人都有自己的苦痛，都有憎恨上天所给予我们的悲惨命运的时候。

“这是没有办法的事情，命运就是如此。”

镜子皱眉道：“哪里，哪里不对——这太悲哀了……”

“是很悲哀，但并不一定意味着消极。如何接受你的命运，以积极还是消极的形式，取决于你。你在乎这个世界吗，镜子？”

“是——你说得对。我在乎……很在乎。”

“所以不要轻易让自己消失。”戴安娜握住镜子的手，“我也在乎这个世界，我也想改变魔法界的现状。我们是志同道合之人。所以，祝我一臂之力吧，在接下来的日子里。”

“——好！”

防护罩破裂了。

在怪物的下一次攻击到来之前，从破碎的防护罩内部飞出两个身影。

“就按我们之前说的做，不要勉强自己！”戴安娜说。

“遵命！”镜子在空中握紧拳头，藤蔓自四周抽出，再次把怪物包裹，“固定好了！”

怪物颤动着，再次试图分裂成方块。

“Plesca Perm！”戴安娜高喊。一个巨大的防护罩罩住了怪物，小方块在防护罩内无助地乱撞。

戴安娜挥动魔杖，渐渐压缩防护罩。与此同时，镜子也撤下了她的藤蔓。

方块剧烈撞击着防护罩。“可恶，这家伙的攻击力比我预想的还要强……镜子！”

“我来了！”镜子骑着扫帚飞到戴安娜身边，将自己的魔杖搭在戴安娜的魔杖上。

“在我们发出攻击之后，我会把防护罩撤下来。”

“明白！”

这是一种合体魔法，在双方调整好互相的呼吸之后，会释放出一个人无法做到的巨大攻击。

戴安娜&镜子：“——显现吧，火焰！把仇敌燃烧殆尽！”

（*这句中二的咒语源自有本官方《小魔女学园》的漫画，里面是亚可和戴安娜一起使出来的。不是我编的（虽然要是我编的话估计比这句还中二）。）

一道红色的光束腾出，同时防护罩消失，方块来不及逃脱，就被火焰吞没了。

戴安娜专注地盯着怪物在火炬中发出怪异的响声。直到火焰熄灭，怪物已成为了一堆焦炭。

“太好了！”戴安娜欢呼，“镜子，我们成——”

她闭了嘴。

本应由镜子驾驭的扫帚安静地躺在那里。

恐惧感猛地袭来，像是一只巨手一般攥住了戴安娜的心脏。

“……没事的。”戴安娜安慰自己，看向那堆碎片，“只要我把镜子恢复……没事的。你可以做到的……戴安娜·卡文迪什！”

“Sosomty——”戴安娜极其缓慢地念着咒语，“——Dearre！”

一阵光芒闪过，镜子恢复了正常，立在原地。

“这还不能代表什么……”戴安娜挥动魔杖，在自己面前凝成一面玻璃。镜子是无法透过玻璃读取对方记忆的。

她看着映着自己身影的镜子站在原地。

终于，镜子无视一动不动的戴安娜，做了一个鬼脸。

“……这是我们一开始见面时她做的……一模一样……可恶！她不记得了……”

戴安娜站在原地许久，缓缓开口：“我会——我会让你恢复记忆！我答应过你的……或许现在我的能力还不足以让你恢复……但是，总有一天，我会让你恢复记忆，以——”

“——以卡文迪什的名义发誓。”

这句话并不出自戴安娜之口。这也并不是戴安娜所“听”到的。

这是戴安娜看见镜子做的口型。

“你……”

隔着一面玻璃，镜子笑了起来。

“烂好人。”

戴安娜看到镜子这么“说”。

“你这家伙——真的是！”戴安娜咬着牙。

但那也没能阻止她流下眼泪。

“笨蛋！”

—全文完—


End file.
